Finding Love in the Darkness
by hopelessromantic1234
Summary: Georgie Jones was raped by her drunked boyfriend one terrible night and became pregnant. Will she be able to overcome her rape? Will she finally see the feelings she had for her best friend Dillon Quartermaine? Inlcudes: GQ, Jesse and Brooke, LL2, Nem, et
1. Chapter 1

Georgie is Felicia and Frisco's only daughter being raised by Mac after Felicia left on another trip.

Dillon has been raised by Lois and Ned since he was little and has always lived with the Quartermaine's.

Brooke is Ned and Lois's only daughter and they are still married. She has always lived at the Quartermaine's as well.

Jesse has lived in Port Charles since was little.

Jesse and Brooke are dating.

Emily and Nikolas were just recently married.

Lucky and Liz are married with one daughter, Ruby.

This story does not follow General Hospitlal's storylines.

**Chapter One**

Georgie, Dillon, Brooke, and Jesse were all sitting at the lunch table talking. Jesse had his hand around Brooke's chair. They had been dating for over a year. Georgie was happy that her best friends found each other. The four teens had been friends since they were little. Georgie, Dillon and Brooke would always hang out when they were little. When Georgie was young, Elizabeth would baby-sit her when her mom was away and her dad, Mac, was working late. Emily used to bring Brooke and Dillon over to play so they didn't have to deal with their dysfunctional family at home. Jesse came into the picture in first grade. He and Dillon completely hit it off. They have been best friends ever since. Georgie day dreamed for a second about how simple her life was back then.

FLASHBACK

_It was a sunny day in June. School had just let out. Liz and Emily were sitting on the Scorpio's patio in their backyard._

_Georgie ran out of her playhouse with Brooke behind her. Her pigtails bounced around as she skipped over towards Jesse and Dillon._

"_Dillon! Come play house with us!" Georgie said threw her toothless mouth._

"_I don't want to play house! I'm sick of house! Let's play soldiers!" Dillon replied back to her._

"_Yeah, we don't want to play house!" Jesse said sticking his tongue out._

"_No! That's no fun! We're playing house!" Brooke stated. _

"_Now, come to tea, Dillon," Georgie added. _

_Dillon rolled his eyes as he walked over to the little table with Jesse behind him._

_He grabbed the pretend cup of tea and grumbled under his breath._

_Emily and Elizabeth watched from the porch laughing. _

"_Why can't Lucky and Nikolas be like that? Always listening to their girls," Emily said._

_Liz laughed at her remark._

"_Now I am the mommy and you are the daddy," Brooke said to Jesse. _

"_Can I be a secret agent who gets shot?" Jesse asked getting excited._

"_No," Brooke said sternly._

_Jesse pouted._

"_Who am I?" Georgie asked._

"_You are the daughter," Brooke said, "And Dillon is your boyfriend,"_

_Dillon and Georgie looked at each other. "Eww!!" they both said in unison._

END FLASHBACK

Georgie stopped daydreaming to hear Dillon discussing another movie. "Ok, tomorrow we are all watching Some Like It Hot. Georgie are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just daydreaming. I'll be right back." She got up from the table and walked into the bathroom. Brooke followed her in. Georgie was reapplying make up to the side of her neck.

"Georgie, what are you doing?" Brook saw the faint black and blue mark showing through the makeup.

"Oh my god! Georgie! Where did you get that?" Brooke examined the bruise.

"It's nothing. Just Garrett got a little rough one night at a party when he kissed me. He was drunk," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Georgie, he can't do that to you! Has he hurt you before?" Brooke was worried about her friend.

"No, I mean he's never hit me or anything. It just happened this time. It's ok. I'm fine," Georgie blinked her tears away and grabbed her purse.

"Georgie, I know you are lying to me. If he hurts you, please do something about it. I think you should break up wit h Garrett,"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me! Now let's go back to the table," she walked out of the bathroom and into the cafeteria. Brook gave up pushing her friend.

Brooke never liked Garrett. She never saw what Georgie saw in him. He was self-centered and the captain of the football team. He was in the popular crowd drinking and partying every chance he got. She knew that crowd wasn't Georgie. He was always flirting with other girls and Georgie caught him kissing another girl at a party once. But she took him back. He didn't acknowledge Georgie's friends. He completely ignored them. Georgie loved him but Brooke wasn't too sure if he loved Georgie. She thought that he was just looking for a partner to sleep with. Georgie wanted to remain a virgin until she found the right guy. Brooke always admired Georgie for that.

The girls sat back down at the table. "Are you ok?" Dillon asked.

"Yeah of course, so what is this movie that we're watching tomorrow night?" Dillon smiled at Georgie and continued the story about the movie.

Later that night Georgie was lying on her bed watching a movie wrapped in Garrett's arms. He kissed down her neck as Georgie moaned. He kissed over a bruise and Georgie flinched.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just a bruise I have. Never mind," she tried to shrug it off.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry about that night," Garrett.

"It's ok," Georgie replied. Garrett continued to kiss Georgie's neck, placing butterfly kisses everywhere. He reached for Georgie's tank top as he reached to pull its strap to the side. Georgie stopped kissing Garrett and backed away. "No, sorry Garrett. I can't," she said.

"Fine, baby," Garrett said sarcastically. He sat next to Georgie and continued to watch the movie. Georgie sighed. It just didn't feel right.

Garrett soon left and Georgie called Brooke. "Hey Brooke, sorry to be calling so late," Georgie said.

"No, Georgie, you know you can always call me. What's up?"

"I hate my life. I mean Garrett and I were hanging out and we were getting serious and he reached for my shirt strap and I stopped him. He got frustrated. Do you think I am being a dork for staying a virgin?"

Brooke immediately replied, "Georgie! Of course I don't think that! If he can't love you for you than what's the point. Has he ever said I love you to you?"

Georgie took a deep breath. "Once, when we were out to dinner. It was kind of a quick I love you but it meant something. I think,"

Brooke sighed. She loved her best friend but she deserved much better than Garrett. "Georgie, don't get mad at me, but I think you and Garrett should end your relationship. He is obviously not respecting you and not treating you right!"

Georgie had tears forming in her eyes, "I know, but, I'm afraid of being alone. I'm afraid of what he will do,"

Brooke sat there stunned listening to what Georgie just said, "Georgie, tell me the truth. Has Garrett ever hurt you before that one time at the party?"

Georgie had tears falling from her eyes. She took another deep breath and replied a quiet, "yes," she was crying now.

"Georgie, its ok. How many times has he hurt you?"

"Six, most of it happened over the summer when you were in Spain with your dad. He would get really drunk and just hit me when I didn't want to sleep with him or if I was too tired to make out with him. I would just tell people that I ran into the wall or got hit playing baseball or something,"

"Georgie, please break up with him. Stop dealing with this,"

"You're right," she said trying to stop her tears.

"You know I love you right? I am just trying to help you," Brooke said.

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to Garrett tomorrow," Georgie grabbed a tissue and dried her tears. She hung up with Brooke and tried to fall asleep. She tossed and turned all night. She was dreading talking to Garrett again. She finally fell asleep after stirring all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Georgie crawled out of bed on Saturday morning. She had circles under her eyes and she was dreading the afternoon. Garrett was meeting her at her house before the football game. Mac was at work working late, as usual, on a case. Her mom hadn't been heard of for over two years now. Georgie gave up hope on her returning. She walked into the kitchen and called Dillon.

"Hello?" Dillon asked as he picked up his cell phone inside Kelly's. He was sitting at a table eating breakfast with Emily.

"Hey, Dillon. It's Georgie. Um… I was just calling to say that I might be late for movie night tonight. I have to talk to Garrett and I don't know how long it is going to take,"

"Georgie, is everything ok?"

"No," Georgie said sighing.

"Georgie, you can always talk to me. You do know that right?"

"Of course Dillon. I'll see you later. Bye," Georgie hung up her phone.

Dillon placed his phone on the table and looked at Emily.

"So what's up with Georgie? Is everything ok?" Emily asked.

Dillon took a sip of his coffee and began to explain everything to Emily. "Ok, Georgie has this boyfriend named Garrett. The guy is a jerk. He has never treated Georgie right. I honestly don't see what she sees in him. I'm worried about her. This guy is bad news. We've tried talking to her. We just can't get through to her,"

"Dillon, Georgie is probably confused. Just promise to be there for her. She'll need some friends. You really care for her don't you?" Emily asked.

Dillon smiled at Emily. "Yeah, I do. Georgie has been my best friend since we were in diapers. I've always been her friend. I just really don't want to see her get hurt by that guy,"

Emily smiled at how compassionate her cousin was. "Do you like her more than a friend?"

Dillon paused for a second and smiled. "I think I do," he said quietly.

Emily smiled at Dillon, "I knew you two were perfect for each other! I've always been saying that to Elizabeth since you were little,"

Dillon laughed at his cousin and they continued their breakfast.

Georgie walked out of the shower and into her room. She put her hair in a pony tail and put on jeans and a pink t- shirt. She heard Garrett's car pull up in her drive way. She sighed to herself praying he wasn't drunk or stoned. She walked down the staircase and opened the door. Garrett was standing at the door. He walked in and kissed Georgie. She was thrown off by the kiss. She pushed him off and gave him a dirty look.

"Garrett, we need to talk,"

"What's up babe?" he asked

"You have been treating me like crap for a while. I don't know why I didn't see it earlier. My friends have been saying it for some time and I think we should break up. Sorry," Georgie said quietly

Anger filled Garrett's eyes. Georgie began to shake. Garrett raised his hand and hit Georgie across the face. She fell to the floor.

"No one breaks up with me! Bitch!" He continued to hit her as she screamed. It did no good. He dragged her from the foyer in the living room. He kicked her in the stomach. Georgie couldn't breathe. He began to pull at Georgie's clothes. She pleaded with him to stop but he wouldn't listen. She tried pushing him off but he was too strong. He hit and punched her tiny body.

Georgie closed her eyes wishing it was over. Tears spilled down her face as the pain went through her entire body.

She felt Garrett get up and the door slam. Before he left he said these words that rang through Georgie's ears, "If you ever try to do that to me, I'll do something far worse,"

She curled her body into a ball. She couldn't reach the phone. She was in too much pain. She lay on the floor and soon passed out.

Dillon, Brooke, and Jesse were all lying down at the Quartermaine's watching a movie. "Where's Georgie? She should have been here by now," Brooke said.

"I'm worried about her," Dillon replied. "Let me try her cell phone," he dialed the number but received a voice mail. Dillon began to worry. He hoped that nothing had happened to her. "She didn't answer. I'm gonna swing past her house to see if she is ok," Dillon said. He grabbed his coat and car keys and drove out of the drive way.

Dillon pulled in front of the Scorpio's house and walked to the front door. There was no answer. He knocked twice and still nothing. He was about to walk away when he thought he heard a feint call. He looked through the window and saw Georgie bruised and bleeding, crying on the floor.

He immediately knocked the door down and ran to Georgie's side. "Georgie! Georgie! What happened? Are you ok?" He pulled her into his arms as she cried on his shoulder.

"Garrett… he… came… I tried to fight him off but he was too strong… he hurt me... he kicked and punched and… oh my god…he…he…"

"Shh! Georgie, its ok. Shh! What did he do?"

"He raped me," Georgie said through tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dillon couldn't believe what he just heard. He wanted to kill Garrett. He wanted to break every bone in his body. He wanted him to feel the same pain Georgie was feeling. He pulled Georgie into a hug, not wanting to let her go. She was shaking and he could tell she was frightened. He remembered the last time he hugged her like this.

FLASHBACK

_Georgie was sitting on her bed, crying._

_Dillon walked up to the door and rang the bell. Mac let him in and he walked into Georgie's room._

"_Hello!" Dillon said loudly making a fun, dramatic entrance that would usually have Georgie rolling on the floor laughing. But she wasn't. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was stained with tears._

"_Georgie, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat next to her on the bed._

"_She's gone, she left," Georgie said staring at the wall._

"_Who's gone?" Dillon grabbed Georgie a tissue and handed it to her. _

"_My mom, she left this morning," Dillon pulled Georgie into a hug._

"_I'm sorry Georgie, I'm sure she will be back. Will this help make you smile?" he pulled a pink rose from his hand and gave it to Georgie. Those were Georgie's favorites. His grandmother told him to bring it to Georgie today. She gave him a small smile._

"_See, I told you it would make you smile," he hugged his friend and kissed the top of her head._

END FLASHBACK

That was four years ago. They were freshman in high school. Dillon was coming over to go to the movies. That, he believed, was the first day he began to think of Georgie more than a friend.

"Georgie, we have to get you to a hospital. You need to be checked out,"

Georgie began to shake more in Dillon's arms and she shook her head "no," "No… no… no… you can't tell anyone. You can't! He'll hurt me! He'll kill me! Dillon, he'll kill me! I can't tell anyone! I just want it all to go away!" Georgie buried her face in his shoulder.

"Georgie, he can't hurt you. Mac will get him and he will be in jail for a long, long time, but we need to get you checked out by a doctor. Ok?"

Georgie looked into his eyes. They were filled with new tears. "Don't leave me, please?" she asked.

"Of course, I'll be right there. I won't leave. I promise. Now I will be right back. I just have to grab my phone and call for an ambulance ok?"

Georgie didn't let go of Dillon. She clung to him tight. He picked her up and placed her on the couch next to the table where his cell phone was.

He dialed 9-1-1. "Hello, what is your emergency?" the operator asked.

"I just found my best friend in her home. She was raped and beat up badly. Can you send an ambulance or something? Please?" Dillon asked the woman.

"Sir, an ambulance is on its way," Dillon hung up the phone. Georgie was still trembling in Dillon's arms. He kissed the top of her head and held her close.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to hurt Garrett so badly. The ambulance shortly arrived and put Georgie on a stretcher into the ambulance.

"Dillon! Dillon!" she cried. She tried to sit up looking for him.

"Georgie, Georgie, shh… it's ok. I'm right here," he jumped into the ambulance and grabbed Georgie's hands. The paramedics closed the doors and they drove off.

* * *

Brooke and Jesse were at the Quartermaine's waiting for Dillon to return with Georgie. "Jesse, I'm getting worried. Why aren't they back yet?" Brooke asked. 

"I don't know. Try Dillon's cell phone,"

Brooke dialed the number but got his voice mail. "I don't like that. Can we swing by Georgie's and see if she is there?"

Jesse nodded his head. They both got into his car and drove to Georgie's. They arrived and found the door open. Brooke looked around and didn't find Georgie or Dillon. She tried Dillon's cell phone again.

"Hello?" Dillon answered.

"Hey, where are you?"

Dillon took a deep breath. "We're on our way to the hospital,"

"Wait… what? Dillon details please! What is going on?" Brooke questioned.

"Can you meet me there? I really don't want to explain it over the phone," Dillon looked at Georgie and he could see she was petrified. He didn't want to tell Brooke over the phone in front of her.

Brooke hung up the phone and looked at Jesse her face was white as a ghost.

"Brooke what is going on?" he asked.

"We have to get to the hospital. Something is wrong. Dillon didn't give details. I think its Georgie," Jesse looked at Brooke with big eyes and they drove to General Hospital.

* * *

The ambulance pulled into General Hospital and Georgie's stretcher was brought into the emergency room. Dillon was right behind her holding her hand the entire time.

* * *

Elizabeth Webber Spencer was standing behind the nurse's station. Her shift had just started when a stretcher walked through the emergency room doors. She was tired after being up all night her five month old daughter, Ruby. She finally got her to sleep as her grandmother came over to baby-sit. Lucky was working on a case with Mac. 

"Rape victim, major bruising and broken ribs and maybe ankle," the paramedic yelled. Elizabeth took a deep breath and said a silent prayer for the victim. She ran up to the stretcher and gasped. "Georgie? Georgie?" Elizabeth asked.

Dillon ran right up next to the doors of the emergency room and was turned away. He saw Elizabeth and ran up to her. Liz looked into his eyes with fright. "Dillon, what happened? What happened to Georgie? Who did this? Who did this to her!" Elizabeth began to become upset. Dillon hugged her.

"Georgie's boyfriend came over drunk and she tried to break up with her and he attacked her," tears formed in Dillon's eyes.

"Oh my god," she began to fall in Dillon's arms. He caught her and sat her down on the sofa.

At that moment, Jesse and Brooke ran through the emergency doors and found Dillon on the couch holding a crying Liz.

"Dillon, what the hell happened? Is Georgie ok? Where is she?" Brooke asked.

Dillon had tears in his eyes but he didn't dare let them fall. He had to be strong. Strong in front of Brooke and Liz but most importantly for Georgie. Dillon took another deep breath. "Garrett came over to see Georgie. He was drunk. She told him she wanted to break up with him. He raped her. He raped her! That bastard raped Georgie!"

Brooke fell into Jesse's arms in shock. She was crying uncontrollably for her best friend.

Dillon sat next to Liz. "So you know the guy who did this?" she asked.

"Yeah, Georgie's ex-boyfriend, Garrett. He deserves to die! How can a guy do that? How can anyone do that to someone?" Dillon stood up and yelled. He was so angry right now for not protecting Georgie, his best friend. The girl he has had a crush on for four years.

Jesse looked at his friend and shook his head as if to say "I don't know,"

A doctor came out of the emergency room. "Are any of you Dillon Quartermaine?" the doctor asked.

"That's me," Dillon said.

"Ok, well Georgie Jones was asking for you, do you want to sit with her?" the doctor asked. Dillon walked through the doors and down the hall to go find Georgie.

* * *

Liz was silently crying to herself. She got up and walked over to Alan. 

"Umm… Alan? Georgie Jones just came into the hospital. She was raped. I know this is really short notice but do you mind if I take just tonight off? I have to call Lucky and I want to be here for her tonight,"

"Of course, Elizabeth," Alan said.

She gave him a half smile. He gave her a comforting hug and she left to call Lucky.

* * *

Dillon walked into Georgie's room. She was crying quietly. Dillon went up to her and gave her a hug. He held her tight but not too tight to hurt her. She cried into his shoulder. He didn't say a word; he just stroked her hair and rubbed her back. A couple tears escaped Dillon's eyes but he wiped them away.

* * *

Mac Scorpio was sitting at his desk, tired. He had been up for almost twenty-four hours working on a case with Lucky. Lucky got up to answer his phone and Mac got a cup of coffee. His cell phone rang and he picked it up. 

"Hello?" he asked. Mac's face went white. He got tears in his eyes. Lucky walked into the room and looked at Mac.

"Did you hear?" Lucky asked.

Mac nodded his head. "One of the nurses got the number from Georgie,"

"Let's go," Lucky said.

They arrived at the hospital and barged through the doors. The men found Elizabeth sitting on the waiting room couch with her hands in her lap. Her eyes looked red from crying. "Where is she, Elizabeth?" Mac asked.

"She is in the doctor's office with Dillon waiting for her results. You need to calm down though; she can't deal with seeing you upset. Believe me I know," Elizabeth stated.

Mac took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Thank you, Elizabeth; I know how hard this is,"

Lucky rubbed his wife's back and gave her a kiss on top of her head. He was about to walk through the doors when he heard Elizabeth say something to him. "Tell Georgie if she needs someone to talk to, I'm here for her,"

Mac nodded his head and walked through the doors. "Georgie! Are you ok? What happened?" Mac ran through the door to her room.

Georgie looked upset. "He… hurt…me…" she stuttered.

Mac walked over to his step-daughter and hugged her tight. "Don't worry sweetie, we're gonna catch him and make him pay for what he did,"

"No!" Dillon and Mac both looked at Georgie. "You can't go after him. He… said… he would… do…something… worse… if I told anyone," she started to get upset again.

Dillon went over to her and gave her another hug. "Georgie, we are going to catch the guy who did this. It was Garrett, wasn't it?" Mac asked. Georgie nodded her head.

Mac turned around and took out his cell phone. "This is Commissioner Scorpio; I want a squad car on the look out for Garrett Mitchells. He has been identified by the victim as a rapist," Mac walked over to Georgie. "We are going to find him and he will be put away for a very long time. I will make sure he never comes near you again. And I will never let him hurt you again," he kissed her forehead.

"Dillon, maybe you should go home and get some sleep," Mac said.

Dillon looked at Georgie and she gave him a pleading look to stay. "I want Dillon to stay here, please?" Georgie said.

Mac sighed, "If that's who you want to stay its ok. I am going to go to the cafeteria and get some coffee. Do you want some?" Both Dillon and Georgie nodded their heads yes.

* * *

Officer Michael Peters was in his patrol car when he got a call for a police officer needed to find a rape suspect. He was given the home address where the guy supposedly lived. 

He drove to the house and knocked on the door.

An older man wearing glasses with gray hair in his bathrobe answered the door.

"Can I help you, officer?" Garrett's dad asked.

"Does Garrett Mitchells live here?" the officer asked.

"Yes, he is in his room. What's the problem?"

Officer Camden walked into the house and up to Garrett's room. He opened the door and found Garrett passed out on the bed.

He grabbed Garrett and Garrett woke up, "What the-," a drunk Garrett asked.

"Garrett Mitchells you are under arrest for the rape of Georgie Jones,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was a dream.

A nightmare.

It never happened.

She would open her eyes and it wouldn't be true.

But that wasn't the case.

* * *

Georgie didn't sleep well that night. Every time her eyes closed, she saw Garrett. She saw the rage in his eyes and the anger on his face. 

But, Dillon never left her side. He stayed with her the entire night, holding her hand and talking to her. He was her best friend.

Mac got the call Georgie was waiting for. The call to say that Garrett was caught. She sighed, thinking that would help. But it didn't. Mac was called to the station to watch the questioning of Garrett. He left Georgie promising to be back as soon as possible.

"Georgie, why don't you try to sleep a little?" Dillon asked quietly. He knew she was very tired, but he could tell she was still scared.

She shook her head no. "I can't. You don't get it Dillon! Every time I close my eyes, he's there. I see his face. His angry eyes. I see him hurt me. I can't sleep. I can't!" Georgie began to cry.

Dillon put his arm around Georgie but she pulled away. Dillon took a deep breath. "Why don't I go down to the gift shop and see if they have any movies," Georgie nodded her head.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting in the waiting room praying for Georgie. Dillon walked out of Georgie's room and up to Elizabeth. "Hey Dillon, how's Georgie doing?" 

"Well, she wants to be left alone. She's pushing me away. I told her I would get her some movies from the gift shop,"

"I know this is hard Dillon, but you need to be patient with her. Something horrible has happened and she doesn't know how to deal with it yet. Just give her some time. Believe me I know what she is going through,"

Dillon gave Liz a confused look. "When I was fifteen, I was raped in the park by a stranger," Elizabeth had tears forming in her eyes.

Dillon hugged Elizabeth. "Liz, I had no idea. I am so sorry if this brought up any bad memories," he said sincerely.

"No, Dillon, its ok," Liz replied

"Does Georgie know?"

"No, I didn't tell her,"

"Maybe you should. That way she would have someone to talk to and understands the situation she is in," Liz nodded her head and walked into Georgie's room.

Georgie was looking at the wall. "Hi sweetie," she said quietly. Georgie jumped at the sound and sighed, it was only Liz. "Hi, Liz," Georgie whispered.

Liz could tell she had scared her. "Oh, sweetie, I know how hard this is," Liz stated.

"How? How would you know? You don't know! No one knows! I am all alone! Mac helps and Dillon hasn't left my side but no one knows what I am going through. Garrett took something from me that was important and I can never get it back. He caused me pain and now because of him, I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see his face. I hate it! I hate being this way! I want it to go away!" Georgie was crying.

Liz hugged her and grabbed some tissues. Georgie blew her nose and dabbed her eyes. "Georgie, believe me, I know what you are going through. When I was fifteen, I was raped. I didn't know the guy. I was supposed to go to a Valentine's dance and I skipped it and went to a movie. I was walking back from the park and took a seat on a bench to finish my popcorn," Liz closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "and a man put his hand over my mouth and pulled me into the bushes and raped me,"

Georgie was crying softly at Liz's story. "What--what happened?" Georgie asked.

"Lucky, he was worried about me and he went looking for me and found me in the bushes in the park. He helped me through it. He showed me that I can trust people and not be afraid. He taught me to how to love and let someone love me. He was my knight in shining amour. Don't push Dillon away. He is trying to help. I know how hard it is to trust someone, but trust him. He loves you and wants to help you,"

"I know he does, but I can't. It's hard to. It's not that I don't trust Dillon, I would trust him with my life, but I want to be back to normal,"

"Georgie, it's ok. Sweetie, it's ok. They found the guy. Lucky told me. He is going to be gone for a very long time. Sweetie, he can't hurt you. Just take it slow. One day at a time. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here day or night,"

"Thanks Liz. I really appreciate it," Georgie gave Liz a small hug.

Dillon walked into the room holding a handful of DVDs. "Ok, so their movie selection sucked but I got some of your favorite romantic comedies,"

Georgie gave Dillon a small smile. "Thanks Dillon. I'm sorry about flipping out on you earlier,"

"Georgie, there is no need to apologize. I know how scared you are. But I am not leaving you. I promise you that. You are my best friend. If you want to yell and scream and whack me with your pillow go right ahead. I will be here with you through everything,"

Georgie laughed a little. "Thanks Dillon, so what movies did you get?" Georgie tried to sound happy and normal.

Dillon smiled at her. "Ok well I got, Father of the Bride I and II. Must Love Dogs, You've Got Mail, Serendipity, and to top it off your favorite I know, Legally Blonde,"

Georgie smiled at how considerate and thoughtful Dillon was.

* * *

Lucky was sitting across from Garrett in the interrogation room at the PCPD. Mac was watching through the one way mirror. 

"Garrett, where were you tonight?" Lucky started.

"I… was…um… at my friend's house and we got drunk and then I drove home," Garrett said.

"Whose house were you at?" Lucky asked

"Um… I think it was Kevin's house… yeah Kevin's 'cause he has that hot sister of his," Garrett replied.

"Did you see Georgie Jones tonight?"

"Why what did that bitch tell you?" Garrett stood up and yelled.

"Sit down! Ms. Jones was raped tonight and you are our prime subject in the case," Lucky retorted

"You can't prove anything! She'll never talk against me," Garrett chuckled.

"Think again, she told us everything at the hospital. Do you know she is there with a broken rib and fractured wrist because of you? She has bruises down her arms and neck and legs? You did that to her! We have DNA that proves that you were the one that raped her," Lucky yelled

"That little bitch! That son of a bitch! That whore! That filthy little piece of trash!

That-,"Mac came bursting into the room and was about to punch Garrett in the face when Lucky held him back. "Don't you ever talk about my daughter that way! You are scum! How can you live with yourself? You are not a man! To rape a girl who you cared for! You are what I hunt down everyday as a cop and put in prison for the rest of their lives! Officer Spencer, please put Mr. Mitchells in a cell. He better get used to it. He'll be in one for a very long time,"

Lucky put the handcuffs on Garrett and walked him out of the room.

Garret stopped and faced Mac, "Oh hey Commissioner, I never cared about Georgie. But I would do her again if I had the chance," he laughed to himself.

"Get out of here!" Mac yelled as Lucky walked Garrett out of the room.

* * *

Dillon and Georgie were in her room watching Serendipity. Georgie felt her eyelids get heavy but she fought off the sleep. "Georgie, try to sleep ok? You are going to make yourself sick if you don't," 

"I can't. I just see him if I do," she whispered softly.

"I know, I know, but Georgie, think of your favorite moment. Now think of that as you begin to fall asleep. It might help you forget about Garrett and think of something special,"

Georgie took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

FLASHBACK

_She, Brooke, Jesse, and Dillon were all sitting on the beach. _

_It was summer._

_They were around a camp fire telling jokes and roasting marshmallows. Jesse had his arm around Brooke._

_Georgie was sitting next to Dillon. _

_They were laughing at Dillon's joke. _

_He could always get her to laugh. She was happy. _

_It was before she started dating Garrett. _

_Things were normal and fun. _

END FLASHBACK

It wasn't a big memory, but just something little that made her feel good.

She was soon peacefully sleeping.

Dillon was happy she could finally sleep. He hated seeing her that way. He loved her so much, even though she might not feel the same about her, he cared for her and wanted her to feel safe again.

Dillon kissed her forehead and sat down in the chair next to her bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The following day, Georgie was going home. Dillon never left her. He drove her home when Mac was at the police station watching Garrett with his lawyer.

Her trial was in three weeks.

Dillon held her when she cried, he listened when she yelled. He tried to make her smile or laugh, try to keep her mind off of Garrett. He was her knight in shining armor. He was her hidden angel.

She walked up to the door and when memories flooded her head. She looked at her house and closed her eyes. Her body began to shake and she trembled.

Dillon walked behind her and put his arms lightly on her shoulder. She tensed up at the touch, but quickly calmed down when she realized it was Dillon. "Do you want to go in?" Dillon asked. Georgie shook her head no. "Hey, it's ok. Why don't I run your bag up to your room and let's go to Kelly's and get a huge sundae and milkshakes," Dillon looked at her and she gave him a small smile.

"Ok," she said quietly, "but can it be to go? I don't want anyone to see me like this,"

"Ok, but you look beautiful,"

"Liar," Georgie chuckled. She walked over to wait in the car.

Dillon walked into the living room. He looked around and anger grew in him. He took a pillow and threw it against the wall.

He hated Garrett so much. He hated him for not being mature and not handling a break up like a man. He wasn't a man. He was a nightmare.

A rapist.

He is what changed Georgie's life forever. He took away her innocence. He took away the life she once knew. He wanted to kill him. Hurt him. Make him feel Georgie's pain.

But he couldn't.

He had to be stable for Georgie.

Dillon walked back out of the house and hopped into his carThey arrived at Kelly's and Dillon walked in and was greeted by Mike.

"Can I get you anything, Dillon?" Mike asked.

Two chocolate shakes and two hot fudge sundaes, please," Dillon said.

"Coming right up," Mike walked into the kitchen to get the desserts.

While he was waiting for Mike, Dillon began to think of the semi-formal dance they went to their freshman year.

FLASHBACK

_Dillon was waiting at the staircase dressed in his suit waiting for Georgie and Brooke._

_They were going to the semi-formal at Port Charles High school as friends._

_Brooke walked down the stairs first. _

_She was in a red halter dress with a lily in her hair._

_It was parted on the side and straightened. The lily was tucked securely behind her ear._

_Brooke was always one to wear flowers in her hair._

_Next came Georgie._

_She was in a navy blue strapless dress._

_It was simple but elegant._

_Dillon looked at her and was in awe._

_She was beautiful._

_Her hair was pinned up in soft curls. _

_She smiled and walked down the rest of the stairs._

_She did a little twirl and laughed._

_She and Brooke did some crazy model poses as her dad took pictures._

_Brooke linked arms with Jesse and Georgie with Dillon and they walked out of the house. _

END FLASHBACK

Dillon quickly snapped out of it and grabbed the sundaes and milkshakes and walked out to the car. He gave Georgie a smile as he handed her, her milkshake. She gave him a small smile.

They drove to Dillon's apartment and Dillon helped her out of the car. He could tell she was in a lot of pain. She had three broken ribs and some really bad bruises. The got into the apartment and sat down on the couch eating their sundaes while watching a movie. "How are you feeling?" Dillon asked between bites.

"I don't know how to describe it. I don't feel like myself, like I'm looking in on someone else who was raped. I sometimes have to remember to breathe," Georgie said.

"Georgie, I am so sorry this happened. But Garrett is behind bars and is going to stay there for a long time. Just remember that this is not your fault. It never was and never will,"

"Thanks, Dillon,"

"Do you remember when we all went to the semi-formal our freshman year?" Dillon asked.

"Yeah, that night was so much fun," Georgie laughed lightly.

"Remember Brooke and Jesse danced the whole night together and as they were walking out, someone spilled their soda all over Jesse," Georgie laughed. Dillon could always get her to laugh.

"And I remember you and me dancing and you stepping on my toes," Georgie giggled.

"About that, I'm sorry. I should have warned you. I am a horrible dancer," Dillon answered.

"It's ok, Dillon. I just remember that night when I got home I was soaking my toes in hot water," Dillon and Georgie both laughed.

"I'm glad you're laughing Georgie," Dillon said

"Me too, it feels good to laugh," she replied

* * *

Liz was at the Nurse's station on the third floor of General Hospital. She had just hung up the phone with her grandmother and was ready to go home to her baby and try to get some sleep. She had been up all night with Ruby and then up all night at the hospital with Georgie.

Emily saw her best friend and walked over to say hello.

"Hey, Liz, how are you doing?" Emily asked

"I just talked to Gram and Ruby just woke up. I'm going to head home soon. I was just waiting for Georgie to go home today,"

"What happened to Georgie?" Emily questioned

"Georgie was raped last night by her boyfriend-err- ex-boyfriend,"

Shock came over Emily's face. "Oh my gosh! Is she ok? Did they catch the guy?"

"Emily, she is fine. She has some broken ribs. She was beat up pretty badly. She went home this morning. Your cousin hasn't left her side. He has really helped her through this. She's going to need it,"

"Liz, how are you doing?"

"I know what she is going through so I was just here if she needed to talk,"

"I bet she was glad to have you, did they catch the guy?"

"Yeah, they found him at his parent's house. Lucky was called in to question him," Elizabeth yawned.

"Liz, why don't you bring Ruby to the house tonight and get some sleep? I'm sure you are tired after being up all night with Georgie,"

"Thanks Em, I appreciate it,"

* * *

Brooke and Jesse were sitting in his apartment on his couch watching a movie. But they really weren't paying attention. They both kept thinking about Georgie.

"Jesse, can you believe this? I mean two days ago, I was talking to Georgie at lunch and on the phone that night telling her to---. Oh my gosh, it's all my fault. I'm the one who told her to break up with Garrett,"

Jesse faced Brooke and looked her into the eyes. "Brooke, Brooke, look at me! You did not do this. It is not your fault. You didn't know Garrett was going to react this way. It isn't your fault, it isn't Georgie's fault, and it isn't Dillon's fault. The only person who did this is Garrett. He is sick and a horrible. So please don't ever think that you did this, ok?" Brooke nodded her head and Jesse gave her a quick kiss.

* * *

Lucky walked into Mac's office. "Mac, I finished questioning Garrett and he is spending the night at least in his cell. If you don't mind, I'm gonna head home to Liz. Emily and Nikolas are watching the baby tonight,"

"Yeah, Lucky, go home to your family. I'll finish up here,"

"Mac, are you ok?"

"No, honestly. My little girl lost her mom and I've been working long hours lately and now she was raped. And I couldn't protect her!"

"Mac, you didn't do this. Garrett did this. You had no idea this was going to happen. We can't change what happened but you can make it better. We have to be there for Georgie and be supportive and patient,"

"Thanks, Lucky. Tell Elizabeth thank you for being there for Georgie and say hi to Ruby for me,"

Lucky walked out of Mac's office and went home to his family.

* * *

"Georgie, do you want to go home?" Dillon asked.

"Would you mind staying here until Mac gets home? I really don't want to be alone in my house,"

"Of course. I'll call Mac and tell him you're staying with me until he gets home," Dillon pulled out his cell phone and dialed the PCPD as Georgie got up to put the bowls in the sink. . "Hello, PCPD, may I help you?" the secretary asked. "Yes, my name is Dillon Quartermaine. Could you please connect me to Commissioner Scorpio?"

"One moment please,"

"This is Commissioner Scorpio," Mac answered.

"Um… hi, Mac, this is Dillon. Um… if you don't mind, Georgie is going to stay at my place until you get home. She really doesn't want to be at your house tonight. Too many painful memories,"

"I don't blame her. I'll pick her up on my way home. I may be here for a while though,"

"What about if Georgie stays here tonight, I'll lend her a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt and I'll drop her off tomorrow. She can sleep in my bed and I'll take the spare bedroom,"

"Ok, that's sounds better. Take care of her,"

"I will, I promise," Dillon hung up the phone with Mac as Georgie walked out of the kitchen. "I just talked to Mac and he said you could spend the night since he is going to be working late,"

"Ok, thanks for calling him Dillon but I don't have any pajamas," Georgie replied.

"Don't worry; I will go get you a pair of sweats and tee shirt. I'll be right back," Dillon ran into his room and quickly returned with a pair of grey sweatpants and a blue tee shirt.

Georgie changed into the clothes in the bathroom and returned to find Dillon sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in front of him and Must Love Dogs on the TV. "How did you know, this was one of my favorites? I just rented it last weekend and fell in love with it. It's so cute!"

"Well, I had a hunch,"

Georgie sat down on the couch next to Dillon. "Thanks Dillon, for everything. I mean I don't know what I would have done without you. You have been wonderful. I am so happy you and I are friends,"

"Georgie of course! You are my best friend and I love you, of course I would be there for you. I would have gone crazy if I were any where else. I wanted to make sure you are ok,"

"I love you too, Dillon. You are the greatest best friend ever," Georgie soon fell asleep with her head on Dillon's shoulder. He put a blanket over top of her and he put his arm over her. Dillon kissed the top of Georgie's head and fell asleep.

* * *

Around three o'clock in the morning, Georgie began tossing and turning in Dillon's arms. "No! No! NO!! Garrett, stop! Please! Stop! No!! NO, NO, NO! STOP!" Georgie screamed.

"Georgie, come on, wake up. You're having a nightmare," Dillon softly tapped Georgie and she sat straight up.

Her eyes were big, her face was white and she was in a cold sweat. Tears began to run down Georgie's face. She clenched onto Dillon tight. He rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. "Georgie, you are ok. I'm right here. Garrett is in jail and can't hurt you,"

"Ok," Georgie sniffled.

Dillon got her a glass of water and she took it with shaky hands. "Georgie, do you want to tell me about your dream?"

"He… was… there… and he was…h-ur-t-ing me," She sobbed into Dillon's shoulder. "Shh… Georgie, its ok, I'll protect you, I'll make sure you are safe,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Georgie was finally able to sleep after her nightmare. She woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. She put on Dillon's plaid robe and walked into the kitchen.

Dillon was standing at the stove with an apron on that said Kiss the cook! "Good morning my darling Georgie! I made you chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, just the way you like them,"

Dillon placed the stack of pancakes in front of Georgie and she took a bite. "Mmmmm, Dillon, these are good! I didn't know you could cook,"

"Well, it's one of my hidden talents,"

"Riiight, how many actual meals can you cook?" Georgie smirked

"Well, I can cook pasta, pancakes, toast, and popcorn. It covers all the basic food groups,"

Georgie laughed, "Ok, where did you get that apron?"

"I didn't pick it out! I swear! It was a present from Brooke. She said every good chef needed one,"

"Ok," Georgie giggled.

She and Dillon ate their pancakes and enjoyed talking about friends and the past. Georgie didn't once think about Garrett.

Mac called shortly after and said he was picking Georgie up from Dillon's apartment. They drove home in silence. Georgie's hands were in her lap and they were shaking. They pulled into the drive way and Georgie stepped out of the car. She slowly walked up to the front door, because she was still in a lot of pain, and turned the doorknob.

She took a deep breath and walked in. She looked around. Memories hit her like a ton of bricks. Garrett and she in the living room, her struggling in his arms, Dillon finding her curled up in the corner, all came back to her. Tears built up in her eyes and they soon fell. She was shaking and breathing fast. She looked around and ran outside.

Mac saw his daughter and followed her. He soon caught up with her and he pulled her into his arms. He held her tight as she cried. "Mac, I… can't…I… can't go back… in there," she sobbed.

"I understand. It's ok. Let's go for a walk,"

Georgie dried her tears and Mac locked the front door and they walked around their quiet neighborhood. "I'm sorry I couldn't go home. It just has too many horrible memories there," Georgie said quietly

"Georgie, don't apologize. I completely understand. I know how hard this is for you. I am so proud of you. You are so strong. You are my hero,"

"Thanks, Mac," Georgie said with a small smile

"Georgie, why don't I talk to Dillon or Brooke and see if you can stay with them, until we figure something else out,"

"Mac, that would be great," Georgie replied

Georgie and Mac made their way to Kelly's and Georgie walked inside. She walked into the restroom and Mac made a quick phone call.

"Hello?" Dillon answered.

"Dillon, this is Commissioner Scorpio. Georgie still isn't ready to stay at home. I was wondering if she could stay with you until we figure something out. I'm thinking we need to sell the house for her,"

"Mac, of course she can stay. I don't mind at all. I have an extra bedroom. That can be her room. She can stay for as long as she wants,"

"Thanks, I'll bring her by soon, and then I'll go home and pack up some of her clothes and other things,"

"Ok," Dillon said.

Georgie walked out of the bathroom and back to her table with Mac.

"Georgie, I just talked to Dillon. He said as long as it is ok with you, you could live with him until we figure something out,"

"Are you sure Mac? I mean that would be wonderful. I'm so sorry for not being able to stay at home,"

"Georgie, it is ok. How about you call Brooke and Jesse and you and Dillon could hang out and I'll go home and pack up some of your stuff and bring it to Dillon's apartment later,"

"Would you mind if I went to see Elizabeth instead? I really wanted to talk to her some more,"

"Sure thing,"

Thank you Mac. I love you,"

"I love you too Georgie,"

* * *

Mac dropped Georgie off at Liz and Lucky's house. 

Lucky was working at the police station on Georgie's case and Emily had just dropped Ruby off.

Liz walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Georgie," Liz said. She was surprised to see the teenager on her front porch.

"Hey, Elizabeth, I hope you don't mind if I stopped by,"

"Georgie, I would never mind. I just put Ruby down for a nap. Come on in, you must be cold,"

Georgie walked in from the cold weather and into Liz and Lucky's house. "Georgie, are you ok?" Liz asked.

"Truthfully, no," Georgie and Liz sat down on the sofa. "When you were raped, what did you feel like after?"

"I was scared to be alone. If I saw a man looking at me, I would panic,"

"How did you get over it?" Georgie asked.

"It was tough but Lucky really helped. He was always there to comfort me if I cried and he worried about me and took care of me. He was my secret angel. Sometimes I think he was sent to take care of me," Liz smiled.

"Georgie, this is going to be hard, but I want you to know, we are all here for you, we all love you, especially Dillon. I know he cares about you a lot,"

"I know he does and I am so thankful to have him,"

Georgie and Liz sat in silence for a moment before Liz spoke up.

"Georgie, when Garrett raped you, was that your first time?" Liz asked quietly.

Georgie took a deep breath and answered a quiet, "yes,"

"I wanted to stay a virgin until a found the right guy. Garrett always tried to get me to sleep with him, but he wasn't the right one. I don't know why I stayed with him for so long. It's funny, the night before he tried to get me to have sex with him, and I pushed him away and the next night he raped me. Pretty ironic huh," Georgie had tears forming in her eyes.

"I was a virgin too," Liz said softly.

"I went home today," Georgie said.

"How'd it go?"

"I couldn't stay, too many memories,"

"Georgie, its ok, just take it slow, it may take a while,"

"I think I'm gonna stay with Dillon for a little while,"

"That's good," Liz said enthused.

Liz and Georgie heard Ruby's cry through her baby monitor. "Hold on a sec, let me go get her," Liz walked into Ruby's nursery and walked back into the living room. "Hi Ruby! How are you sweetie?" Liz handed Ruby to Georgie.

"This is the world's most curious baby. She is crawling and getting in to everything,"

Georgie laughed. "Are you really? Well you better not cause any trouble for mommy and daddy,"

Liz laughed. "Yeah, like that's not gonna happen,"

Georgie stayed for a little and played with Logan and hung out with Liz. "Umm… I think I should go home-err- back to I guess Dillon's,"

"Georgie you are always welcome here," Liz said

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I just have to call Dillon. My car is back at the house," Georgie called Dillon and he soon arrived to pick him up. "Hey Georgie, if you don't mind, I have to go grocery shopping and pick up my dry cleaning and put gas in my car,"

"Ok," Georgie said.

* * *

It took them two and a half hours to complete their takes but once they were done they drove back to Dillon's apartment.

Dillon helped Georgie up the stairs and he opened the door to his apartment. Georgie gasped at what she saw. Everyone she knew was standing in Dillon's apartment. They were all smiling at Georgie. "Umm… Dillon what is this?" she asked confused.

"This, my dear roomie, is your house warming party, since you are now officially living with me," Dillon said

"How did you do this?"

"Well shortly before you called me to pick you up, Mac called with the idea and I called Brooke and Jesse to get everything ready and—,"

"Is that what all the errands were for?" Georgie laughed.

"Yes, it was a diversion to get you from coming home soon," Brooke told her best friend.

"Thank you so much," Georgie said as she hugged her two friends and everyone else in the apartment.

Liz, Lucky, Emily, Nikolas, Mac, Jesse, and Brooke were all there to support her.

"I love you all so much," Georgie said as new happy tears formed in her eyes.

"Well, Georgie, after living with Dillon for many years at the Quartermaine mansion, I have some advice for you,"

Georgie giggled.

Emily pulled out a list of things written down. Everyone laughed at her. "Ok, first off, Dillon is NOT a morning person, he doesn't talk until he has his coffee, he will probably steal your hair products when he is out, he will drive you nuts about movies, he sings in the shower, he has insomnia, you will hear him with his TV on at all hours of the night and he will drink almost all of the milk until a tiny bit is left and then put it back in the fridge so when you go to get some milk there is barely any left,"

Georgie was laughing hard at Emily's suggestions. "You make living with him sound so appealing,"

"Yeah, thanks cous, I appreciate the wonderful description," Dillon said sarcastically.

"No problem, Spike," Dillon hated Emily's nickname for him.

* * *

Everyone visited with Georgie and Dillon for a while, and soon they went home. Emily had to get up early to get to the hospital, Nikolas was flying to Greece for work, Liz and Lucky had to get home to Ruby and Brooke and Jesse both had to head home. 

Mac kissed his daughter good-bye. As he was walking to the door, Georgie ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you so much Mac, I love you,"

"I love you too, Georgie," He kissed her forehead and headed home.

Georgie closed the door and sat down on the couch. Dillon came out of the kitchen and sat down next to her. "So roomie, did you like your surprise?"

"Yes, thank you so much, Dillon. I really appreciate it,"

"Any time, Georgie, any time," Georgie soon went to bed that night and slept the whole night threw. It was the first time she did that since the rape.

She finally felt safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Three weeks later was Garrett's trial.

Georgie hadn't returned to her house since the visit three weeks before. She and Dillon had adjusted to living together. Mac stopped by everyday to see his daughter and Jesse and Brooke were usually hanging out. Her bruises had healed, and in a week, her bandages were coming off.

She woke up and walked out of the spare bedroom of his apartment and into the kitchen. Dillon had made her favorite breakfast; chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries. She smiled at how thoughtful he was. "Aww, Dillon, thank you so much for making my favorite," Georgie said.

"Anything for you," Dillon replied.

Georgie picked at her pancakes, she really didn't have an appetite, and went to change. She slipped into her black skirt and grey sweater. Her hair was in a simple half pony-tail and she had on black flats. After changing she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and she suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over her. She started to throw up and Dillon ran into the bathroom and held her hair back.

"Georgie are you feeling ok?" Dillon asked.

Georgie nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess I am worried about today. What if they don't find him guilty? Or what if they let him off with community service? Do you get it? He'll kill me!"

Dillon held Georgie tight in his arms. "Georgie, Garrett can't hurt you. They will put him away for a long time. There is enough evidence against him to put him in jail for the rest of his life. You are a hero, Georgie, for standing up to him. You are so brave," Dillon kissed her forehead and gave her another hug. "Are you sure you are ok?"

Georgie gave him a small smile and nodded yes. They walked out of the apartment and drove to the court house.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Lucky asked Liz as they pulled into the courthouse parking lot.

"Truthfully… no, but we have to be there for Georgie," Liz replied

"Liz, you are so brave. I love you and always will," Lucky gave Liz a quick kiss and they got out of their car and walked into the courtroom.

* * *

Georgie and Dillon were standing outside the courthouse. Georgie's hands were shaking.

Mac walked up to his daughter and hugged her tight.

"Mac, I'm scared," she whispered.

"It's gonna be ok, Georgie. I promise. We're all here for you," He kissed Georgie's cheek.

Jesse and Brooke showed up soon after and everyone walked into the courtroom. Georgie sat next to Justus with everyone behind her. Dillon put his hand reassuringly on Georgie's shoulder.

The judge entered the courtroom and everyone stood in respect. Garrett was sitting at the table across from her.

Justus stood up. "I would like to call Georgie Jones to the stand please," Georgie walked over to the witness stand and swore in. "Now, Georgie, can you please tell the court about your relation to Mr. Mitchell,"

"He was my boyfriend,"

"And what happened on Friday night three weeks ago?"

"He," Georgie took a deep breath, "he raped me,"

"Your honor, I would like to add some evidence. The witness clearly identified her attacker as Mr. Mitchells, and there was a rape kit done and there is DNA evidence that matches Mr. Mitchells,"

"Thank you Georgie, you may sit down," Georgie hurried to her seat. Mac put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Good job, sweetie, you did great,"

The rest of the trial went by quick and the jury returned soon with their decision.

"May the defendant please rise," the judge said. Garrett and his lawyer stood up. "In the case of Garrett Mitchell vs. Georgie Jones on one account of rape, the jury finds the defendant, guilty," the juror read.

The courtroom broke out into noise. Garrett's mother began to cry. Georgie was stunned. Her worst nightmare did not come true. She hugged Mac. "Thank you so much through this, Mac," Georgie whispered.

"The defendant is sentenced to twenty years in jail," the judge said. Everyone left the courthouse. Georgie couldn't believe it. As she and Dillon walked out of the courthouse, Garrett yelled at her, "Bitch! You slut! You whore!" The police officers took him away.

She began to cry. Dillon hugged her tight and rocked her back and forth. When she stopped crying, she dried her tears, and walked into the lobby. People were talking to her and telling her congratulations on winning the trial and telling her how brave she was.

Brooke, Jesse, Liz, and Lucky later left. They all decided they would go out to dinner the following night to celebrate.

She was talking to Dillon when she suddenly felt dizzy. The room began to spin.

"Georgie, do you feel ok?" Dillon asked. She heard him talking to her but couldn't figure out who it was or concentrate.

Her face went white. She felt the ground slip from underneath her. She crashed to the ground, unconscious.

"Georgie!" Dillon yelled as he ran to her side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

Dillon rushed over to Georgie. This wasn't happening, he told himself.

Mac dialed 9-1-1 as Dillon checked her pulse. The ambulance arrived and Georgie was taken into the emergency room.

* * *

Dillon and Mac waited in the waiting room. They sat in silence. They waited for Monica to come back with Georgie's results, whatever they were.

After waiting for almost an hour, Monica finally walked through the doors and into the waiting room. Dillon and Mac stood up and walked over to Monica. "What's wrong, Monica? Is my daughter ok?"

Monica took a deep breath. "Georgie passed out due to lack of food. We've got her on an IV right now to help make her stronger,"

"Oh god, Georgie didn't eat much of her breakfast this morning; she threw up after breakfast; I should have taken her to the doctor or something. She thought it was due to the trial,"Dillon said.

"It wasn't your fault, Dillon, why don't you go in and sit with Georgie while I talk to Mac,"

Dillon nodded and walked through the doors. He walked into Georgie's room, she was watching the television. "Hey, Georgie," Dillon said quietly, not to startle her.

"Dillon, what's up? What did Monica say?"

"Well, you passed out because of lack of food, she's talking to Mac right now," Georgie nodded her head.

"Are you sure you feel ok?" Dillon asked.

"It's weird, one minute I feel fine and the other minute I feel dizzy and I feint. It's strange," Dillon nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Ok, Monica, you know something; now what is the truth? Is Georgie ok?" 

"Mac, Georgie didn't faint just because of not eating breakfast, I mean that played a part in it, but, I don't know how to say this but--,"

"Monica, just spit it out," Mac interrupted.

"Georgie's tests showed that she is pregnant,"

* * *

"Ok, so this weekend, we are going to have movie night at our place," Georgie said. 

"Are you sure you are up for that, Georgie? I mean with everything that is going on?" Dillon asked.

"Dillon, I need a night to forget all my problems. So what movie should we watch? I never did get to see that movie Some Like It Hot so why don't we watch that," Georgie decided.

"That sounds perfect," Dillon smiled at Georgie and she smiled back.

Mac walked into Georgie's room.

She could sense something was wrong. "Dad, what is it? Am I ok? Did Monica find something else?"

"Um, Dillon, could you give us a moment please?" Dillon nodded his head and was about to walk out the door when Georgie stopped him. "Dad, Dillon can stay. He's my best friend and whatever you have to tell me he can hear,"

Mac nodded and took a deep breath. "Georgie, this is hard to tell you. I want you to know I will love you no matter what and I will support any decision you make,"

"Mac, you're scaring me," Georgie looked frightened.

Dillon took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Georgie, you are pregnant," Georgie's face went white. Tears formed in her eyes. She starred at the bed shaking her head no. "No, no, No! This isn't happening! I can't be pregnant! I mean, this isn't how my life should turn out! I am 18! 18! And I am going to have a baby," Georgie sobbed.

Mac held his daughter tight and let her cry. He cried too. Dillon had tears in his eyes but he brushed them away.

She didn't deserve this.

"Georgie, look at me. You can get rid of this baby. You are only three weeks along," Georgie shook her head in disagreement. "Dad, I couldn't kill my child or give it up,"

"Are you sure? Georgie, you don't have to keep this baby,"

"No dad, I want to keep it. Something good has to come out of horrible thing. I want this baby to know that it is loved and cared for even though it was made under the worst circumstances. I don't want it growing up wondering why its mother didn't love it,"

Mac hugged his daughter again. He couldn't believe how strong she was. Georgie dried her tears. Mac's cell phone rang and he left the room for a moment.

Dillon stood near the door of the room. He looked at Georgie. She looked at him. "Do you think I am making a mistake by keeping this child?"

He rushed to her side and held her close, "Georgie, of course not! You are so brave for doing this! You are now more than ever my hero,"

"Thank you. If you want me to move out because you don't want to deal with a baby, I'll understand. I mean we'll just find somewhere else," she said quietly.

He took his thumb and pulled her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes. "Georgie, look at me. You are always welcome. You are my roommate and I would love it if you would stay. I am so glad you moved in. The only thing is, I'm out of bedrooms so, I guess we have to go apartment shopping," Georgie laughed, "Ok, it's a deal,"

Mac walked back into Georgie's room. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Shocked, but yeah, I'll be ok. I talked to Dillon and he said that the baby and I can live with him,"

Mac smiled at Dillon. "Thank you, Dillon. This is so generous of you,"

"It's no problem. I mean we'd be living together in college anyway so this way, we get out of staying in the crappy freshman dorms and a place of our own that we can design and figure out ourselves,"

Mac was happy his daughter had found such a great friend. "But, Dillon isn't your place kind of small for another person?"

"Dad, Dillon and I are going to go apartment hunting soon, I think," Dillon nodded at Georgie.

Monica walked into the room and looked at Georgie. "I take it you heard the news," Georgie nodded. "Georgie, you know that you don't have to keep the baby, there are other solutions to the problem,"

"No, I talked about it and I am going to keep the baby and raise it,"

"That is good, Georgie. Are you going to stay with Dillon?"

"Yep we are moving to a bigger apartment,"

"Very good to hear, once we get all the paperwork done you can go home," Monica walked out of the room to get Georgie's paperwork. Soon it was signed and she went home.

* * *

Later that night, Georgie was watching TV in her room and Dillon walked in and sat down on her bed. "So how are feeling? Do you need anything?" 

"Dillon, I am ok. Just surprised. I always dreamed of having a family one day, once I was out of college and had a career and married and comfortable, ya know? I just can't believe this is happening, it hasn't set in yet, I don't think it will until the baby is here,"

Dillon gave Georgie a hug and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Georgie, you are so courageous for doing this and remember I am here for you. I will help change diapers and feed the little munchkin and baby-sit when you want to go out for girl's night with Brooke. I am already insomniac so waking up at two won't bother me,"

Georgie laughed lightly. "Thanks, Dillon. I just don't know how to tell everyone,"

"I am sure they all will understand," Georgie smiled at Dillon. He gave her another quick hug and he went into his bedroom.

Georgie fell asleep dreaming a sweet dream of her life with her baby.

DREAM

_Georgie was sleeping in her room when she heard a faint cry._

_She walked into a yellow painted nursery._

"_Hi, baby," _

_She picked up the tiny infant and rocked it back and forth._

_She began to sing softly._

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…"

* * *

_

_She walked through the doors of her apartment and set her purse down on the chair._

_A young child ran up to Georgie and jumped into her arms._

"_Hi sweetie!" Georgie exclaimed._

"_Hi mommy!"_

"_Oh, I love you," she said as she gave the small child a hug._

"_I love you too," _

END DREAM

So thank you all for the reviews! I know Georgie being pregnant is a shocker but it really shapes the rest of the story and the squeal. For those who don't know, I've already finished this story on another board, but I'm posting it over here and tweaking it to make it better. So review because I need motivation for the sequel. The next chapter I'll post soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The following night, Georgie, Dillon, Brooke, and Jesse were all sitting at Dillon and Georgie's apartment watching a movie.

Georgie wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, Georgie, would you help me in the kitchen with some snacks?" Georgie nodded her head and she walked into the kitchen with Brooke.

"Ok, G, you are my best friend, now can you please tell me what's up?"

Georgie took a deep breath. "Why don't we grab the snacks and then I'll tell you and Jesse in the living room,"

Brooke nodded. They grabbed some more pretzels and chips and then walked into the living room. "Ok, Georgie, what's wrong?" Brooke asked.

Dillon looked at Georgie and she looked down at the floor. "Umm… guys, yesterday after the trial, I was um… talking to Dillon and I passed out. And when I went to the hospital, Monica found something out,"

"Oh God," Brooke whispered.

Dillon put his arm reassuringly around Georgie. "She…she found…that…I am pregnant," Georgie began to cry.

"Oh, Georgie, its ok! We are all here for you! I promise you will not have to go through this alone, we love you!" Brooke hugged her best friend as Georgie wiped her tears away.

"So how are you feeling about it? You are going to keep it? Right?"

"Yes, I am going to raise this baby. Baby. It hasn't set in that I am going to have a baby. I don't think it will until I have to buy maternity clothes," Georgie laughed lightly.

"And we will go shopping for the cutest clothes," Brooke added.

"Are you going to find your own place? Or stay with Dillon? Or live on campus?" Jesse asked.

"Georgie decided to become my roommate. Why she would, I don't know," Georgie laughed at Dillon. "We're going to find a bigger apartment closer to PCU," Georgie added.

"That's great! I'm looking for a place too. Maybe we could be neighbors!" Georgie and Dillon laughed at Brooke Lynn.

* * *

The next morning Georgie woke up early and went for a walk to Kelly's. She stepped into the restaurant surprised to see Emily, Lucky and Ruby sitting at a table. "Hey guys," Georgie said. She smiled at the little girl in the stroller as she cooed at Georgie.

"Hey Georgie, how are you? Liz will be right back. She just ran outside to answer her phone,"

"Ok, that's fine. Do you mind if I join you for breakfast?"

"Of course we don't! We have to catch up," Georgie laughed at Lucky as they sat down at a table.

Liz walked through the door and saw Georgie. She gave the teenager a hug and sat down. "So Georgie, how have you been feeling since the trial?" Lucky asked.

"Well, after the trial I umm… passed out and was at the hospital and umm… got some surprising news,"

"Georgie, are you ok?" Liz asked looking concerned.

"Well, I'm pregnant," Georgie said quietly.

"Georgie! Wow! Are you ok? How do you feel?" Emily asked.

"It's funny, people keep asking me that and I don't know, honestly," Georgie sighed.

"We're here for you kid, we love you," Lucky said.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it. But I don't know anything about babies. I mean I come over and play with Ruby but I don't know anything else,"

"Georgie, its ok sweetie. I promise I'll help you. You can come over and I'll teach you how to change a diaper and feed a baby and take care of one and you could even borrow Ruby for the weekend," Liz told her.

Georgie smiled. "Thanks, that sounds great. Would you like that Ruby if you came to stay with Dillon and me?" The little baby giggled as Georgie tickled her.

* * *

Georgie walked into the apartment around 10:00 a.m. "Hey Georgie, where were you? I went into your room and you weren't there,"

"Sorry Dillon, to have worried you. I woke up early and went to Kelly's for some breakfast,"

"It's ok, Georgie, I was just wondering where you were,"

"Ok, so what do you want to do today?" Georgie asked

"Um, well we could go shopping for the new apartment," Dillon said

"Oh fun! Let me just change out of my sweats and—," before Georgie could finish her thought, she quickly dashed towards the bathroom with Dillon trailing close behind her. Once Georgie finished throwing up, she brushed her teeth and gargled with mouth wash. "I cannot wait until this morning sickness stuff is over," Dillon rubbed Georgie's back. She wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth. "Ok, let me change and I'll be ready to shop!"

Georgie walked into her room and changed into a pair of jeans, a pink polo shirt, her pink UGG boots and her black pea coat. "Ok, roomie, let's go!" Dillon linked arms with Georgie and they walked out of his apartment and drove to look at places.

They arrived at a new apartment complex. There were four levels to the place with a park across the street and PCU was only two blocks away. Each apartment had one to four bedrooms. The one Georgie and Dillon were looking at had four bedrooms, a large living room, spacious kitchen and two bathrooms. There was a great view of the Port Charles Harbor and the floor seemed relatively quiet.

Georgie fell in love with it. She gushed about everything.

They had a plan for each room. One bedroom was for Dillon, one for Georgie, one for the baby, and the last one was for the computer with a spare bed. It was the only place they looked at and Georgie knew it was perfect. Dillon loved seeing Georgie so happy over something like this. He put down a down payment on the apartment.

Georgie called Brooke after they signed the lease and couldn't stop talking about it. Brooke checked out the place and found a great two bedroom apartment next door.

* * *

The following morning, Georgie woke up early. They were furniture shopping. It was going to be the group event. Brooke, Georgie, Jesse, Dillon, Emily, and Liz were all heading to furnish the apartments.

"How come we're the only guys here?" Dillon grumbled as the group walked into the furniture store.

"Yeah, where's Lucky and Nikolas?" Jesse asked.

"Well, Lucky is working and Nikolas offered to baby-sit Ruby," Liz said.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Dillon whispered in Jesse's ear. Georgie heard him and playfully smacked him in the arm. "Dillon, this is your apartment too, I want your input on the décor," Georgie replied.

"Ok, fine," he pretended to put up a fight.

Two and a half hours later, Georgie and Dillon had a living room, dining room, bedrooms, and spare bedroom furniture picked out.

The girls sat down on the display sofa, all tired from shopping. "Where are the guys?" Brooke asked.

"Umm… I think we lost them at the big screen TVs," Emily giggled.

"So all we need to do is find furniture for the baby's room," Liz said.

"Do you guys mind if we do this another time?" Georgie asked.

"Of course, sweetie! I bet you're tired. Let's plan to do this again next weekend," Emily said.

"Well, could we put if off farther than that? Once we have furniture it'll then seem real and I'm not at that step yet," Georgie said. Liz gave Georgie a light squeeze and Emily and Brooke nodded their heads in understanding.

"So, gals, are you hungry?" Dillon asked.

"Well it's nice of you two to join us," Emily laughed.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," Liz giggled.

"Ok, so I have a budget on what we can buy so I need to go over this with you, Dillon, so why don't we meet you at Kelly's in an hour?" Georgie said.

"Georgie, don't worry about a budget, buy as much as you want. You're not paying for it and my credit card is from my mom, which is from Edward, and let him worry about the cost,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Three months later.

Georgie was four months pregnant. It was a beautiful Saturday morning in May. Georgie was in her room changing into a pair of jeans, struggling. Dillon heard her grunts of frustration and knocked on her door. "Georgie what are you doing?" he asked.

"My jeans don't fit!" she said. Dillon laughed lightly and she gave him an evil glare. "It's not funny! I knew this would happen just not yet!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Dillon gave her a hug.

"Well you should be," Georgie said kidding.

"Why don't you put on some sweats and I'll call Liz and Emily and Brooke and they can go shopping with you,"

"Fine,"

Dillon walked out of Georgie's room and dialed his cell phone. Georgie walked out a couple minutes later with her hair in a ponytail and a green tee shirt on and grey sweatpants.

"Ok, so I called Emily and she is working and I called Brooke but she is in New York visiting family. But Liz said she could go shopping if Ruby could come,"

"This is great! She's done this and knows what to buy,"

Thirty minutes later, Liz arrived with a sleeping Ruby in her car seat.

"Hey, Liz. Thanks so much for doing this," Georgie said as she gave Liz a hug.

"No problem,"

"Aww! Ruby is asleep. She looks so cute!"

"I wish she will stay like this. I know once she gets to the mall she'll wake up crying," Liz sighed.

"Why doesn't she stay with me? I mean she'll be asleep and then we can meet you for lunch," Dillon suggested

The girls looked at Dillon like he was crazy. "Don't look at me like that! I need to practice having a baby around and there is no time like the present,"

"Ok," Liz said, "everything you need is in the diaper bag and if you need me you have my number. Call me if anything goes wrong,"

"Don't worry, Liz. We'll be fine,"

The girls said good-bye to Dillon and headed for the mall. "This is going to be a piece of cake," Dillon said. He placed Ruby on the floor in her car seat and he turned the TV on quietly.

Suddenly Ruby began to wail.

"Uh oh," Dillon said.

* * *

Georgie and Liz walked into the maternity wear store in the mall. 

"Are you ready for this?" Liz asked.

Georgie nodded her head.

"Then let's go!" Liz linked Georgie's arm and they walked into the store.

"It's ok Ruby! Shh!! It's ok! Uncle Dillon is here!" Dillon picked her up out of her car seat and began to rock her back and forth."See, I'm not that bad. Do you know in couple months, you are going to have a playmate. Aunt Georgie is having a baby and you guys or girls are going to have so much fun. Should we watch a movie? I think we should. Let's see what we have,"

Dillon walked into his room still holding Ruby and picked Mary Poppins to watch. "A childhood classic," She stared at him and smiled.

"You are too cute!" She giggled at him and wiggled in his arms as he tickled her once her bottle was done. He put the movie in and gave Ruby her bottle. "See, I'm not hopeless. I got the hang of this. Now as long as you don't poop until your mom picks you up, I don't see why this can't be the start of a beautiful friendship,"

* * *

Liz walked into the dressing room area after picking out some clothes for Georgie. She heard a soft cry coming from Georgie's dressing room. 

"Georgie what's wrong sweetie? Come on out and let me see," Georgie opened the door to her dressing room and her eyes were all bloodshot. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this! I am eighteen! I can't be a mother! I don't know what to do!"

Liz hugged the scared teenager and rubbed her back. "Georgie, sweetie, look at me. You are strong and brave. Keeping this baby is taking guts and that's what you have. You can't let Garrett get to you! You have to overcome this rape and live your life to the fullest. Look at what you are getting! You are getting the greatest gift of all. A baby. It will be hard. But being a mother is the greatest job in life. You will love this baby so much and you will do anything for it. And you don't have to go through this alone. You have me, Lucky, Em, Nikolas, Brooke Lynn, Jesse, Mac, and most importantly Dillon. We all love you so much!" She gave Georgie another tight squeeze and Georgie dried her tears.

"Thanks Liz. I needed that. Now, what do you think of these jeans? Do they look ok?"

"Georgie they look perfect!" The girls bought a bunch of clothes and drove to Kelly's for lunch. They were talking when Dillon walked through the doors of Kelly's holding Ruby in his arms.

"Hey Dillon," Georgie said as she spotted him walking through the doors.

"Hey girls. Did you buy out the whole store?" he asked noticing the many bags on the floor.

"Almost. How was my little sweetie pie? Was she good for you?"

"I think I found a new little movie buddy. Right after you guys left she woke up screaming but I got it under control," Dillon said proud.

"Well I am glad to hear it,"

"I could get used to this," Dillon said.

"I am so glad because you are the one who is going to be waking up at three o'clock in the morning with this little one," Georgie said rubbing her stomach.

"Fine as long as you change the diapers," Dillon replied.

"Deal," and the two shook hands. Liz laughed. "You guys are so crazy," Liz giggled.

"Thanks, Liz, I appreciate it," Dillon replied.

"Will you guys watch Ruby for a sec; I have to go call Lucky. We had dinner plans tonight but our sitter got sick and I forgot to tell him with shopping and all,"

"Liz, we'll baby-sit. I mean I don't have any plans tonight. Do you, Dillon?"

"Nope,"

"Thanks guys! I really appreciate it!"

Liz handed Ruby to Georgie. "Hi, sweetie!" The little baby smiled at Georgie.

* * *

Later that night, Georgie and Dillon were sitting on their couch watching a movie when they heard the doorbell ring. "There's Liz and Lucky with Ruby," 

Georgie got up off the couch and answered the door. "Hey, guys. What's up?" she said.

"Georgie you look beautiful. As usual, you're glowing,"

"Thanks, Lucky. But we already agreed to baby-sit so you don't have to butter me up, but I don't mind hearing it," He laughed and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well don't I look nice?" Dillon asked pretending to pout.

"You look wonderful too dude, but I am not giving you a kiss on the cheek," Dillon laughed and shook Lucky's hand.

"So here is Ruby's diaper bag. She is already in her pajamas. There are diapers in there, wipes, toys, books, bottles, teething rings, her dinner. You just have to heat it up in the microwave. I have blankets, an extra change of clothes, and emergency numbers on a slip of paper. Call us with any problem. We won't mind and---,"

Lucky cut her off and scooted her out the door. "They'll be fine. Here's her portable crib. She goes to bed around 7:30. We'll see you guys later,"

"Ok, cutie pie, what should we do?" Dillon asked Ruby. She giggled. Georgie set her down on the floor and started playing with her. "Dillon, I think her dinner is in the diaper bag. Could you heat it up please?"

Dillon nodded and headed towards the kitchen. He watched Georgie as she played with Ruby on the floor. He knew she was going to be a great mom. He returned soon with the microwave food. "You are great with her. Ya know that?"

"Thanks," Georgie replied.

"I mean it. You are going to be a great mother. I see how patient you are with her and how loving and fun. This baby is going to be so lucky to have you,"

Georgie smiled at Dillon as she fed Ruby her dinner.

Later that night after Ruby was asleep in Dillon's room in her play pen, Georgie and Dillon decided to watch a movie. 

Lucky and Liz arrived at Georgie and Dillon's apartment and took Ruby home.

* * *

The following morning Georgie woke up and went out. She left Dillon a note on the counter saying she'll be back later. She got in her car and drove to New York State Prison. She had a meeting with Garrett.

She arrived and the nice guard at the door showed her into a room. The room was sterile and dark. There were rows of chairs with telephones next to them. A glass divider separated Georgie from her once boyfriend.

She looked Garrett straight in the eye as a police officer brought him into the room. He sat down and grabbed the telephone.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," he said slyly.

"I came to give you these," She handed a piece of paper to a guard and he handed it to Garrett.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's custody forms. I'm pregnant with your baby,"

"No freaking way! I don't want a kid! You can keep it! It can't be mine!"

"Please sign the paper to give up your parental rights,"

"Fine,"

Georgie got the paper and left. She drove home and walked into her apartment.

"Georgie where were you?"

"I went to see Garrett," she said simply and quietly.

"What! Where? You went to prison! Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone with you,"

"I had to do this. I needed him to sign a form to give up his parental rights of my baby. My baby cannot have him as a father,"

Dillon nodded his head and gave Georgie a hug. She began to cry in Dillon's arms. "Georgie, what's wrong?"

Georgie looked at Dillon with tears in her eyes. "My baby isn't going to have a daddy,"

Dillon tilted Georgie's tear streaked face up from his shoulder so she looked him right in the eyes. "Georgie, look at me, I have been thinking about this for a long time. I would like to be your baby's father. Literally. I want him or her to call me daddy. So please let me do this,"

"Dillon, that is the nicest thing for you to do, but are you sure? I mean you can't back out of this. This baby isn't even genetically yours. You can't leave once it is born,"

"I know what I am doing. I have known you since we were like four. I love you and this baby. So please,"

"Dillon you are the greatest person ever. Thank you so much!" Georgie hugged Dillon and she looked up at him.

He bent down and lightly kissed Georgie on the lips. Dillon didn't know what had come over him. He quickly backed away once he realized what he had done. "Oh no! No! Georgie I am so sorry! It was a mistake. I'm sorry. It's just, ever since our freshman year of high school, I have thought of you as more than a friend. I'm sorry if this made you uncomfortable or if you don't feel the same way! God! I'm such an idiot!" he said scratching the back of his head.

Georgie grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes. "Dillon, stop please! I have been waiting for a while to see if I was ready to kiss someone. I have been thinking of you more than a friend since you let me stay at your apartment right after the rape. I was scared that I wasn't ready. But I am. I am ok. That kiss meant so much,"

Dillon smiled at Georgie and whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna kiss you again in ten seconds if it is ok with you. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five…"

Dillon looked at Georgie.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said

"Four, three, two,"

"One," Georgie finished.

Dillon bent down again and kissed Georgie. She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed a little more passionately.

It felt right to both of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

Brooke walked into the apartment without knocking. "Hey guys, we were in the neighborhood and decided to drop by. Jesse will be right up he's—," She stopped and stared at her friends as they quickly separated from each other. "Umm, guys? Ahh… what's going on?" Brooke asked confused

"We- umm- were just- umm…well," Dillon stumbled and began to scratch the back of his head again.

"Dillon kissed me and I kissed him back," Georgie stated.

"Are you guys a couple now?"

"Well I don't know. Are we?" Dillon looked at Georgie and Georgie smiled and nodded her head yes. "I think so," Georgie grinned.

"Yes! I knew you two would be perfect together! It only took you long enough. I mean four years come on," Brooke laughed

"Hey, Brooke I had to park the car down the street if that's--- what's going on?" Jesse asked confused as he entered the room.

"Well, I just caught Georgie and Dillon kissing and well they just decided to become a couple,"

"Congrats you guys! I'm happy for you!" he gave each of them a hug.

"Now we can double date!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Brooke, we were already doing that," Georgie replied.

"No, I mean now we can double as couples," Georgie laughed at Brooke and hugged her friend.

"Well, come on in and we'll make some popcorn and watch a movie," Georgie suggested.

"Didn't you pack up your microwave?" Jesse asked.

"No. We left that and a mini fridge, the TV, a couple of DVDs and the sofa unpacked. We were going to have like a little slumber party in the living room since our bed's are already packed up,"

Georgie grabbed an extra set of blankets for Brooke and Jesse to lie down on, on the floor and Georgie took a quilt from the sofa for her and Dillon to share on the sofa.

Dillon grabbed the newest edition to his DVD collection and the four sat down in Georgie and Dillon's living room. Dillon sat down next to Georgie on the sofa and put his arms around her as she leaned against his chest. "So are you excited to be moving into our new apartments tomorrow?" Dillon asked Brooke.

"Yes! I can't wait to see what the furniture looks like in the apartment,"

"Me too," Georgie added smiling.

Dillon smiled at how excited Georgie was to move in to their new place. He kissed the top of her head and the four friends enjoyed the movie. Brooke and Jesse left after the movie and Dillon and Georgie popped in another DVD.

Georgie shortly fell asleep on Dillon's shoulder. He shifted to lie her down but she stirred when she felt him move. "Dillon, if I'm not crushing you, please lay with me," Georgie said sleepily.

"Of course,"

Georgie nestled back into Dillon's arms and he closed his eyes as he held her tight. He felt her breathing steady and he knew she was asleep. He kissed her head. He was so happy that he and Georgie were finally together. His birthday wishes and little "favors" from God had finally been answered. He had Georgie as his girlfriend. He was the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

The following morning, Georgie woke up early. She climbed out of her bed and went to the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

Dillon noticed the noise from the kitchen and walked out of his room and into the kitchen. "Hey, what's up? Why are you up so early?"

"Just excited to be moving! I am so happy to be going to our new place! And plus being neighbors with Brooke,"

Dillon laughed at Georgie's enthusiasm. Georgie smiled back when suddenly she felt a slight tingle in her stomach. "Georgie, are you ok?" Dillon asked.

"Yeah, feels this," she grabbed Dillon's hand and put it on the spot where the baby kicked.

"That is too cool," Dillon said.

"I guess that the baby knew it was a big day," Dillon gave Georgie a hug and a kiss.

Everyone arrived shortly. The apartment was already packed into boxes. Mac, Lucky, Liz, Nikolas, Emily, Brooke Lynn, and Jesse helped move Dillon and Georgie, and Brooke Lynn into their bigger apartments.

* * *

After four and a half hours, everything was moved. The new furniture picked out four months ago was in place and Georgie was sitting on her new couch out of breath.

"This is so real now," Georgie said as Dillon joined her on the couch.

"I know, it's weird,"

"I'm so glad we're roommates, Dillon,"

"Me too," Dillon leaned over and kissed Georgie sweetly on the lips.

Mac walked into the room holding one more box. He saw Georgie and Dillon kissing and his eyebrow rose. "Is there something going on between you two?" he questioned.

Dillon and Georgie quickly pulled apart.

* * *

Emily and Elizabeth were listening outside the door to the explanation.

"What are you two doing?" Nikolas asked as he and Lucky walked over to the girls holding lemonade and some plastic cups.

"Shh!!" both girls said.

* * *

"Dad, Dillon and I are dating. He also wants to adopt my baby since Garrett signed over his parental rights,"

Mac looked at Dillon and smiled. "Thank you so much Dillon for loving my daughter and being my grandson's father. I couldn't ask for a better guy for Georgie,"

Dillon shook Mac's hand and gave him a hug.

"This is wonderful! Emily and I have been saying, since you two were in kindergarten, that you were going to be together. Dillon, this is so wonderful that you are going to adopt the baby as your own," Liz gushed.

"Good job, Spike. I'm proud of you," Emily tousled Dillon's hair and hugged him. Dillon rolled his eyes at the nickname. Emily laughed.

"Well, I guess this calls for a toast! To Dillon, Georgie, and the baby!"

"To Dillon, Georgie, and the baby!" everyone repeated.

Dillon wrapped his arms around Georgie and kissed her forehead. Her smile was beaming.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Three weeks later. It was Memorial Day weekend and Georgie and Dillon were going to the Quartermaine's annual picnic.

_Beep Beep_

Dillon groaned at the sound of his alarm. Georgie walked into his room. "Come on, Dillon, time to get up," Georgie walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. Dillon opened his eyes and smiled. "That is a fantastic way to wake up in the morning," Georgie smiled back at him.

"I will do that for you any day, now come on it's time to get ready for the Quartermaine's Memorial Day picnic. I told Emily that we would be there around noon and its ten thirty," Georgie pulled Dillon's arm and helped him out of bed. "But why do we have to leave so soon. We have an hour and a half until we have to get there," Dillon grumbled as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I thought we could stop by the park on our way there and swing on the swings like we used to when we were little, when Emily and Liz used to bring us there,"

"Sounds good," Dillon smiled. He sat down at the kitchen table and drank his cup of coffee.

"Did I tell you how much I love that we are dating?" Georgie said.

"I love it too," Dillon replied and he kissed Georgie.

Dillon and Georgie got ready and drove to the park. They parked the car and walked up to the swings. Georgie sat down and Dillon pushed her from behind. "I know this is childish but I always loved the park and the swings are my favorite. I could always come here and think about anything,"

"I know," Dillon grinned.

"Do you remember when we were little and you and Jesse decided to climb that big maple tree and you fell out and broke your arm? And Emily freaked out because she didn't know what to do?" Georgie laughed.

"I know and she is going to be a doctor," Dillon smirked.

"Oh cut her some slack she was only twelve. And you and Jesse were not easy to watch either. You two were always getting into trouble. I'm surprised she didn't go nuts from watching you two! I mean Brooke and I were complete angels," Georgie smiled at Dillon and he just laughed.

"That's stretching the truth a little," Dillon added sarcastically.

"Hey, we never did half the bad stuff you did,"

"Sure… right… what do you call cutting each others hair when you were seven, or, painting the walls of the Quartermaine Mansion when you were eight and a half. Yeah you two were angels all right,"

"How about when you and Jesse dyed the dog's hair blue or when you put bubbles in the swimming pool? I just hope you don't rub off on the baby,"

"Yeah, the four of us were pieces of work," Dillon laughed.

"Do you remember the summer when we were fifteen? That had to be one of the best times of my life," Georgie said.

"Yep, that summer was great. I remember when Ned and Lois took the four of us to the shore for the month. We would go bike riding, and play football on the beach, or go tanning and bogey boarding, and every night we would go to the boardwalk or to the movies. We had so much fun just hanging out," Dillon reminisced.

"Yeah, I remember I never wanted to leave," Georgie added.

"And I remember when we got back, you dragged me to Maria Tyler's pool party and we played spin the bottle and you kissed Corey Robinson. I remember I wanted that to be me instead of him,"

"You liked me when we were fifteen?"

"Yeah, I've liked you more than a friend since our freshman year. I always knew there was something special about you,"

"Dillon, you should have told me! Because I always had a crush on you too," Georgie said shyly and smiled.

"Well, you know how stupid I was when I was that age! I'm the one who decided to super soak you and Brooke and then ran away and ran tripped on the root of that old tree," Georgie laughed.

"Yeah, you were never that great on your feet," Georgie laughed at Dillon and he gave her a quick kiss. "We have to take the baby here when he or she is old enough,"

"We will. I promise," Dillon said and he slowed down Georgie's swing and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He stood her up as he slid his tongue into her mouth. There tongues swirled together as the passion between the two of them built. They pulled apart and just smiled at each other.

They walked over to their car holding hands and drove to the Quartermaine's. Dillon knocked on the door and Alice showed them in. "Hello, Dillon and Georgie! We haven't seen you two in a while. The family is in the backyard,"

"Thanks, Alice," Dillon said.

"And congratulations on the baby Miss Georgie, I think it is wonderful what you are doing," Alice added.

"Thank you Alice, I appreciate it," Georgie and Dillon walked onto the deck to see Edward, Ned, Lois, Brooke, Jesse, Emily, Nikolas, Alan, Monica, Liz, Lucky, Ruby, Justus and Lainey all sitting around, talking..

"Hi, everyone," Georgie said.

"Georgie, how are you doing? Monica told me about what happened and I think you are so brave and courageous for raising this child. Are you doing ok?" Edward asked.

"I am doing fine and the baby is happy and healthy," Georgie rubbed her growing belly.

Ned noticed Georgie and Dillon holding hands. "If you don't mind me asking, is a blossoming romance happening between my brother and his best friend?" Ned asked.

"Well, yes, Ned, Georgie and I have been dating for about three weeks now," Dillon said.

"This is great! I always knew you two would become something more then friends. Didn't I always tell you that Emily?" Lois asked. Emily nodded her head.

"Dillon also wants to be the baby's father because his biological father signed over his parental rights," Georgie added as she gave Dillon's hand a little squeeze to show she cared.

"Dillon, I am so proud of you," Monica said.

"Thanks," Dillon heard the French doors swing open and saw his mother, Tracy Quartermaine, standing there.

"Hello, everyone! I am home to stay!" Dillon's mouth dropped as Georgie placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it.

"Tracy what are you doing here? You don't belong here," Edward yelled.

"Tracy! Why are you here?" Alan asked.

Tracy ignored them and faced Dillon. "Dillon, darling, come give your mother a hug,"

Dillon just sat there still stunned. "Mom, what are you doing here? No, wait I don't want to know. I can't believe you show up after all this time. You have been gone for over four years and now you show your face. You would come and visit, promising to stay, and then leave after a couple of months! You finally left me with Ned and Lois, who were kind enough to take me in and help raise me. They have been more of parents then my brother and sister-in-law. So no I won't give you a hug!"

"Dillon! Do not talk to me like that! I am still your mother. Yes, I have made a few mistakes and I want to make up for them. The first is by fixing this thing you have with Georgie. I heard your little announcement and I will not have another one of my sons falling for a girl below his status and plus she is strapping you down with a baby that is a mistake due to her lack of personal control! You are too young to do this!"

Georgie ran into the house with Brooke behind her. She ran up the stairs into Dillon's old room where she had been so many times as a young child to play.

"How dare you insult Georgie and Lois! They are my family not you! Georgie is pregnant, yes, but you don't know why! She was raped and became pregnant! She is the strongest person I have ever met!"

"Tracy, get out of the house! Now!" Edward yelled.

"Daddy, you would choose you this girl over your own daughter?"

"Georgie is more of my granddaughter than you are a daughter," Tracy walked through the house and drove off in her car.

Dillon walked into the house and found Georgie in his room with Brooke rubbing her back as she cried. "Georgie," Dillon whispered at the door.

Georgie ran up to him and he held her close as she cried into his shoulder. Dillon rubbed her back as she got more upset. Brooke walked out of the room to give them some privacy. "I am so sorry she said that to you! She is a horrible witch! I wish she never would have come!"

Georgie pulled away from Dillon and looked him straight in the face. "Do you think my baby going to ruin your life? Was your mother right?" Georgie questioned.

"No! No! Of course not! Georgie, this baby is a blessing and a gift to me. I am honored that you would agree to letting me adopt this baby. I promise you that I will love it so much and raise it as he or she was my own,"

Georgie began to cry more as she tried to calm her self down. She felt a pain in her stomach. She put her hand on her stomach as the pain shot up her side again.

Dillon felt Georgie grasp onto his shoulder in pain. "Georgie? Georgie? Are you ok?"

Georgie shook her head. "I think something is wrong with the baby," she clenched her stomach and collapsed into Dillon's arms.

"Help! Help! Someone! Please help me here!" Brooke ran into the room.

Everyone downstairs heard Dillon's screams and ran towards the room. "Dillon! What's wrong?" Elizabeth ran up the stairs.

"It's Georgie; she said something is wrong with the baby? Is she going to be ok?"

"We have to get her to a hospital, Lucky, call an ambulance," Emily said.

An ambulance shortly arrived and Georgie was put on a stretcher. Dillon rode with her. Georgie came into consciousness for a moment. She looked at Dillon. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"You fainted and are on the way to the hospital. They want to check and make sure you and the baby are ok,"

"Dillon, promise me that if something happens you save the baby," she persisted.

"Georgie, no, you are my priority,"

"Dillon, please promise me, as this baby's father, promise me," she pleaded.

"You are going to be fine and so is the baby," Georgie eyes closed and she passed out again.

The ambulance pulled into General Hospital.

"Eighteen year old victim. Five months pregnant. Fainted in the arms of her boyfriend. She came into consciousness for a moment and then passed back out. Said she had stomach pains and thought something was wrong with her unborn child,"

Bobbie ran over to the stretcher and saw Georgie lying there. "Oh my gosh, take her into trauma three. Page Doctor Shepard," The nurse wheeled Georgie behind the Emergency Room doors. "Dillon, you can't go past there," Bobbie told him.

"Bobbie, Georgie is lying in there. Please let me be with her,"

Lucky and Elizabeth walked into the Emergency Room. "Dillon, come sit in the lobby. Bobbie, you will tell us the first thing you hear something, right?" Bobbie nodded her head.

"This baby has to be ok! He or she is the most important thing to me and Georgie,"

"I know, Dillon, and he or she will be strong," Liz rubbed his back.

"Where is the rest of the family?" Dillon asked.

"They are still at the Quartermaine's. They didn't want to bombard the Emergency Room with the whole family. Brooke and Jesse are babysitting Ruby,"

"Someone has to call Mac," Dillon choked out.

"Mac is at a conference in California, he'll be back on Wednesday. I'll call him once we find out some news," Dillon nodded his head.

After an hour of waiting, Dr. Shepard walked out of the doors into the waiting room. Dillon walked over to hear what she had to say.

"How are they?" Lucky asked.

"Georgie and the baby are ok. Georgie's blood pressure was too high. It caused some complications with the baby, but we got them under control. She needs to really take it easy, until the baby is born. She can't be stressed like that. It can cause serious damage to her self and the baby,"

"Can I go see her?" Dillon asked. Dr. Shepard nodded her head and Dillon walked into her room.

He walked in quietly so not to wake up Georgie. He sat down and held her hand. He gave it a kiss and a slight squeeze. Georgie opened her eyes slowly and looked at Dillon. "Dillon…" she said quietly.

"No, shh… Georgie, save your strength,"

"No, I need to know how my baby is. Is my baby ok?" Georgie asked concerned.

"The baby is fine. Your blood pressure was too high so it made some complications with the baby. They have everything under control and you just need to relax and take it easy. Dr. Shepard should be in soon,"

Dillon watched as Georgie's eyes grew heavy and she drifted back off to sleep. He sat with her and held her hand and thought about his future. He was going to be a father. A life that he was going to be responsible for. A child who was going to be calling him "dada".

Dr. Shepard walked into the room. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, what's up?" he motioned for them to talk in the hall.

"I just wanted to say, we got the final part of Georgie's tests and everything looks ok. She can go home tomorrow. We want to keep her overnight just to be on the safe side,"

"Thanks, Dr. Shepard, I appreciate it,"

She smiled at the young teen.

He walked back in and smiled at Georgie.

His thoughts drifted for a moment to the time he first met Georgie.

FLASHBACK

_He was six years old. His mom had left him with the Quartermaine's for the first time. _

_Liz and Georgie were playing in the park when Emily walked up with Dillon._

"_Hey, Liz," Emily greeted her best friend._

"_Hi Georgie! I want you to meet someone! This is my cousin Dillon. He is going to be staying with me for a little while, so I was wondering if he could play with you," _

"_Does he like baby dolls like Brooke?" _

"_Dolls are icky! I like trucks!" a young Dillon proclaimed. _

"_Well maybe we could play on the monkey bars?" Georgie asked._

"_Ok, that sounds like fun!" _

_Dillon and Georgie ran off to the monkey bars. Georgie climbed up and swung from the bars. Dillon was right behind her when he accidentally hit her. Georgie fell to the ground crying._

"_Georgie, it's ok, sweetie!" Elizabeth scooped her up into her arms. _

"_I'm sorry, Georgie. I really am," Dillon pleaded. Emily saw tears forming in his eyes._

"_It's ok," Georgie whispered._

"_Do you want to still play with me?" Dillon asked._

"_Yeah! Let's go on the swings! They are my favorites!" The two children ran to the swings holding hands. _

END FLASHBACK

Dillon's thoughts came back to him when he saw Georgie stir. "Hey, sweetie," he said quietly.

"Hi, thanks for being here with me. I am sorry if I worried you," she whispered.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he kissed the top of her hand and she smiled.


End file.
